


Under Sakura

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rinharu week 2017 Day1, Sakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Haru seeing his past, present and future with Rin and their Sakura.





	Under Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rinharu week everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He looked at the Sakura blossoms falling down around him, he smiled fondly as he watched the soft pink petals dancing their way down to the earth, he sipped his tea, sighing in contentment, he loved this tree, he loved the Sakura too much, he thought about it for a while, wondering why he was so attached to this scene, then he smiled, because of course he loved them, it all started under a Sakura tree afterall, "Romantic, right?" These words were the first words that moved his heart.

It was also under a Sakura Tree that he decided to swim the Medley relay race with his friends, the decision that changed his life forever, under the same tree later, he said his goodbyes to Rin for the first time.

This tree was the only being that witnessed his tears when Rin left him crying, saying he would quit swimming, he had never told anyone how heartbroken he was that day.

When Rin came back after four years, ignoring him and obsessing over a race between them, he stood under a Sakura that looked like their tree back in the elementary before his relay with his new time and prayed for a miracle to bring Rin back to them, back to him.

His prayers were answered that same day, under the same tree when Rin cried on top of him, and then swam with them the best relay he had ever swam, that day he saw Rin's laughter for the first time in a very long time and he knew how much he loved that laugh, and how much he had missed it.

And if he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was in the Sakura pool at Samezuka that he realized he was in love with Rin.

Under one of those trees they said their goodbyes for the second time, this time with the promise of calls and texts and a promise of a future together, a future that seemed as bright as Rin's laugh to Haru at the time.

The beautiful pink petals was drawn on their team jackets when they met again joining the national team together, and beginning their way towards greatness, the same jackets and the same petals witnessed their victory at the Olympics years after, gold adoring both of their necks, tears in Rin's eyes at finally realizing his dream with Haru, it was that very night that Haru confessed his feelings being too high on happiness and euphoria, and was pleasantly surprised to be kissed with a passion that returned his own feelings.

It was exactly a year after they started dating, that Haru made a surprise trip to Australia on Rin´s birthday, Haru had never seen Rin that excited and happy, they spend their day enjoying each other’s presence, it was Haru’s turn to be surprised that night, when Rin covered his eyes and lead him to his bedroom and saw the single bed covered in Sakura petals, he will never know where did Rin get those in Australia, nonetheless they slept together that night for the first time, Haru learning what becoming one with the one you love meant.

Sakura came and went in their lives as they continued to share their life together thru ups and downs, winning and failing, happiness and sadness.

It was after they decided to retire after ten years of success that it happened, he would never forget that day.  
Rin came to him one day asking if Haru would go with him somewhere, Haru naturally agreed and went along, he was taken to a field full of Sakura trees in their bloom, pink was everywhere, but in the middle of the pink storm there was red, shining as the sun itself, that day Rin kneeled down in front of him, asking nervously if he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, it was the first time Rin saw Haru all chocked up, couldn't say anything but nod fervently, watching in a blur as Rin put the ring on his finger and kissed him.  
Spending that day kissing under Sakura trees was not a bad way to spend their first day as "husbands".

After all these memories with this tree it felt wrong to live without it, so it only felt natural to buy a house with one of those trees in the backyard, a house for both of them to call it home.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard movements in their house, his tea was getting cold now. Haru looked at the house anticipating someone's arrival, the house that he and Rin had shared their life for the last couple of years in.  
Hurried steps were heard, approaching him fast before a small figure jumped on his lap  
"Papa!" The voice cried with a giggle, and started talking about his day, as much as he can talk yet any way.  
Haru looked at the baby's blue eyes that matched his own, he didn't believe that he would love someone as much as he loved Rin, he was proven wrong when the red haired baby came into their life.  
The baby continued to talk excitedly trying to squeeze his day in one sentence.  
Haru heard a chuckle behind him.  
"Sakura! Lay off Papa a little"  
Rin said with an affectionate tone, and came to set on the arm of Haru's chair, kissing his head as greeting, Rin gazed lovingly at his lover and his kid, though Sakura ignored him and continued blabbering on and on about the aquarium he and Rin visited earlier.  
"An' daddy showed Sakura the huuuge sha’ks..." making a gesture with his tiny hands.  
"Really? And what else did you do?" feeling a strong arm warp around his shoulders, Haru smiled, listening to his boy talking, till Sakura finished telling his adventure and was nodding off resting against his's chest, Haru caressing the red locks absentmindedly.  
"Ready for our big date tonight?"  
Haru looked up at Rin's voice only to be kissed on the lips, Rin's hand grasping his jaw to keep his head up, he closed his eyes immediately enjoying the feeling of the other's lips, gasping when Rin deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue in, he pulled back after a minute leaving Haru kind of breathless.  
Haru looked down at their sleeping son and smiled, "Yeah".  
After dropping Sakura off by Sousuke and Makoto -Haru will never get over just how much Sakura was attached to Sousuke-.  
Going to their dinner date, like a couple of teenagers again, they came back home for Haru to find their bed full of Sakura petals, the familiar sight making his heart full with affection.  
"You're all mine tonight, Haru" Rin whispered in his ear making him shiver, he felt Rin's arms around his waist, they kissed, passionately and deeply like they've never kissed before, falling together on the Sakura covered bed, “I love you” Rin whispered and Haru lost himself again that night.  
He opened his eyes to find himself warm and wrapped tightly in his husband’s arms, he looked up from Rin’s chest to see his face better, Haru smiled when he saw a pink petal stuck between the red locks, he caressed the soft locks, removing the petal and looking at it.  
It had always been Sakura and it will always stay this way.  
Feeling happier than ever, he snuggled closer to Rin, feeling the arms tighten around him.  
They could afford to sleep in today.


End file.
